


Get Wiser Around Kaixa

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, it's Kusaka that's warning enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: "I'd like you to thank me again. Properly."Alternative ending to a particular scene in episode 22.





	Get Wiser Around Kaixa

**Author's Note:**

> There's one bit in episode 22 that just kicked me in the stomach with how perfect it was to really form some ideas around Kusaka/Takumi and so I wrote this mess of a fic. If you want to complain about it, at me @gulpereels.

"I'd like you to thank me again. Properly."

Takumi stares at a single point on the magazine that's below him and he wonders if he ignores Kusaka enough he'll leave. 

"Put some feeling into it."

There's the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and Takumi can't help but tense up, feels a shiver run through his body as an uncomfortable weight suddenly appears in his stomach. 

"What's wrong? Do it, quickly," Kusaka harshly whispers close to his ear and Takumi hadn't even realized how close the other had gotten and there's suddenly an urge to elbow Kusaka, to punch him, to kick him away. 

But he doesn't. 

"I don't get what you fucking want," Takumi mutters instead and flicks another page in the magazine like time has started to move again, like he hadn't just been holding a breath. He's not completely stupid, from the way Kusaka's hand is gently squeezing at his shoulder still, he knows what the other is talking about but he hopes if he frustrates Kusaka enough he'll leave him alone, it seems to have worked in the past. 

"I thought I was the liar here, Inui-kun," Kusaka replies back, and the hand on his shoulder starts to make it's way down, teasing into the opening on Takumi's tshirt to rub at the clavicle and the flesh around there. Takumi freezes for a couple of seconds before he's swatting at Kusaka's hand, is moving out from the chair and away except 'away' isn't really far as he's managed to back himself up into a bit of a dead end next to the computer.

"You're still the liar here, Kusaka, and you're getting kinda annoying, don't you have places to be?"

"Huh? I'm where I'm suppose to be," Kusaka starts with a slightly amused smile on his face, taking a seat in the chair Takumi vacated, "I'm working the front desk today, out of good will, poor Keitaro-kun has been struggling with you representing his business after all. Something about how rude you can be."

"Oi, you're trying to start something?"

"I'm trying to get my 'thank you' from you, yes, if that's what you mean," and with that Kusaka moves the chair around to semi face where Takumi has ended up, his legs coming apart in a way that can only be read as some kind of invite. Takumi watches with a glare as Kusaka strokes the front of his jeans, not breaking eye contact but again from that look there's another shiver that runs through him like the energy that runs through the Faiz suit. 

"Is there something wrong with you? You know where you are? There'll be customers," Takumi tries to argue after a couple of beats staring him down, finding his voice again somehow.

"The day was going rather slow anyway, yeah?"

"That's not the point--"

"If you don't want anyone to suspect anything, it'd be better if you got down on your knees already and stopped complaining about it," Kusaka doesn't exactly snap but his words are quick and firm in a way that speaks of slight irritation. It makes Takumi sneer but he can't help but glance at the door in front of them and then back at Kusaka. His eyes flick momentarily down and he feels like he's lost. 

"Takumi, do you really not believe in paying back debts? You're really not a decent guy, are you--"

"You're the last person to be saying that!" Takumi can't help but raise his voice but then through the rise of anger he's going down on his knees in a way that's definitely not huffy, definitely not him rising to the bait. His movements are strong and purposeful until he's actually in-between Kusaka's legs and his hands pause as they go to the belt in front of him, a bit of warmth coming to his face. So far they had only mutually jacked off a couple of times with Kusaka threatening things like blowjobs and fucking during and Takumi just tended to ignore it but now it's real and happening and in truth Takumi wasn't too sure what to do even do. 

"What's the matter?" Kusaka's amused expression quickly leaves his face as he starts to unbuckle his belt for Takumi, noticing the other was hesitating. "Come on, the quicker you get it done, the better, yeah? Less chance of people walking in."

"Don't fucking talk about that," Takumi glares upwards but then he hears the sound of a zipper and he can't help but look down as Kusaka takes his hardening cock out of the confines of his jeans and underwear. It's not the first time seeing it but having it so close to his face is a whole other thing and he knows he's not keeping the cringe look off his face as well as he hopes. "Look, unlike you I guess, I haven't actually sucked a guy off, so you're just gonna have to put up with what you get."

"Not done this before? Colour me surprised, you seemed like the type to enjoy choking on a dick," Kusaka's grin returns tenfold and Takumi is tempted to just punch Kusaka in the balls and leave. Kusaka seems to read the mood though and starts to stroke at his twitching length and leans back a little into the chair. "Just playing with you, Inui-kun, don't need to look so angry. Here, look, I'll teach you, okay? It's not that hard." 

Takumi feels Kusaka grasp one of his hands that was just hovering on top of Kusaka's thighs and he lets the other man guide his hand to wrap around the semi erection. He doesn't like to admit it and he'd rather be dead than say it out loud but Kusaka's cock isn't a bad size at all and he'd been kinda impressed the first time he'd taken a look at the neatly trimmed pubic hair that surrounded it. From where he's sitting though it feels even larger than before however and he wonders how the fuck he's even gonna tackle having it in his mouth of all places. 

"It's good if you stroke at the base to make up for what you can't get into your mouth, see? Why don't you give it a taste to start off with? Have you ever tasted pre-cum before?" Kusaka questions in a voice that's gone quieter but still feels too loud in the afternoon silence. Takumi tries to ignore the condescending tone he hears in the questions and instead chooses to just get it over and done with, hand holding the length firmly at the base as he leans in to give an experimental lick. 

To his surprise, it doesn't really taste of much but he guesses he shouldn't actually be surprised Kusaka keeps weirdly obsessive hygiene habits not just for his hands. 

"That's it," Kusaka's right hand starts to make it's way into Takumi's hair but there's no grip, merely just fingers running through the soft strands as some form of encouragement. "I like it a little messy, don't be afraid to get it wet, Inui-kun," Kusaka adds with a small pleased noise, his left hand rucking up his tshirt a little to avoid it getting dirty. Takumi finds it odd the way Kusaka seems to be letting him take his time to get to grips with the whole thing but he's grateful non-the-less, gives him time to get used to the texture on his tongue, to the shape in his hand. 

"Try actually sucking now? Mind your teeth, obviously," Takumi gives a grunt in response before he's following the instruction, taking the head into his mouth with a few seconds of hesitation. It feels foreign the way it's soft but firm and he's taking it out his mouth as quickly as he'd taken it in, brows furrowing at the offending erection in his hand. He takes a moment to lick his lips before he tries again, tries to take it in a bit further than the initial attempt and he's pretty proud of himself for not pulling off, that is until he feels the hand grab tightly at his hair all the sudden as teeth makes contact with flesh. 

"Inui-kun, look at me," Kusaka's voice has a harder edge to it all the sudden and he doesn't exactly yank Takumi off his cock but he at least guides his head away from it, "I'll be kind and give you some leeway here as it's your first go, but you need to be a bit more careful, okay? Cover your teeth with your lips, we won't get anywhere if you can't even manage the basics," Kusaka brings his head back closer again, "though I guess it took you longer than most people to even learn how to iron a shirt." 

Takumi goes to open his mouth to retort back but then Kusaka is shoving his cock back into his mouth and the somewhat relaxed guiding is gone. The gentle hands through his hair are now no longer just caressing but are holding on firmly and unlike before, Takumi can feel the pressure of Kusaka's shoe rubbing against the crotch of his own jeans. He feels annoyed but all he can really do is glare upwards and squeeze at Kusaka's thigh in a way that's trying to convey "fuck you" but Takumi is sure Kusaka is ignoring it. He still does what Kusaka says though, regardless, and tries to make sure his teeth are covered as he starts to give an experiment suck at the length that's about half way into his mouth. Takumi knows he can be a little stupid sometimes but he can at least figure out that what Kusaka said about getting it over and done with quickly was a good idea. 

"Ah, that's it," Kusaka doesn't really moan or make much of a noise, but Takumi can hear his breathing get heavier, can feel him relax further in the chair. "Inui-kun, you may just be a natural at this," he compliments but there's a small snort of smug laughter that follows it that makes Takumi consider biting down hard. "Hey, you got two hands, right? Use the other one too, come on," and Takumi feels his hand that was squeezing at Kusaka's thigh be moved forcibly towards Kusaka's balls and he at least knows from their jerk off sessions that Kusaka has a thing about his balls getting some action too. 

The room goes oddly silent after that, just the sounds of saliva and Takumi's efforts being barely audible alongside the heaving mouth breathing of Kusaka. It's unsettling in a way, the way Kusaka is barely making any noise but for some reason Takumi feels almost proud when he hears a hiss of pleasure or a sharper intake when he does something he's not even sure will be pleasurable. The shoe putting pressure on his own hardening length doesn't move and seems to be content to just rest there letting Takumi make small movements against it, small because Takumi hates the idea of using Kusaka's shoe of all things to get off; he'd rather just get this over with and jack off in the bathroom though his mind produces some fantasies where he's the one in the chair and choking Kusaka on his dick and fuck, he's getting harder. 

Eventually Takumi feels the hand gripped into his hair pull downwards a little, urging more into his mouth and Takumi squeezes at the base hard enough that has Kusaka pulling his head off and away, an iritated look clear on his face.

"What's the fucking issue now, Inui-kun? I was finally starting to feel something."

"Don't just start shoving in like that, I told you I haven't done this before, asshole," Takumi answers back but his voice sounds off in a way he doesn't exactly like, that he feels like he needs to down a giant glass of cold water. He can't help but tag on the insult at the end but he knows it comes off as weak especially when he's still weakly jerking off Kusaka's cock at the base. 

"Sometimes you just need to try things out if you want to ever get better at it," Kusaka chides like he's teaching a child a basic lesson and he raises an eyebrow in response. "I'm not trying to choke you but I think you could do better at this stage," and with that, Kusaka strokes his hand through Takumis hair in a way that seems oddly intimate before he's taking a hold again, brings Takumi's mouth back to his cock. "Just breathe through your nose more, it's not hard," and Kusaka is shoving the head back in but pushes even further than before. 

It goes fine for a few minutes after that, it's only until Takumi feels the head touch the back of his throat that he starts to panic. He feels his body lurch in a way that he only can associate with throwing up and he punches at Kusaka's thigh but Kusaka's grip on his head only tightens and holds him in place. "Hey, calm down, come on, just breathe through your nose, get used to the feeling," Kusaka starts to mutter and Takumi wonders if it's suppose to be encouragement or orders but he's too busy feeling like he's going to choke to really care. The panic clears for a few seconds, he starts to try and breathe through his nose and he feels wetness gathering in his eyes but by that point Kusaka is pulling him off his dick, lets him take a few breaths. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kusaka asks and Takumi tries to glare but he knows he looks pathetic gulping in breathes, saliva around his mouth and eyes glassy with tears he's refusing to shed.

"Fuck you," he breathes out after a few moments and with that Kusaka is yanking his face back towards his cock and Takumi barely has seconds to prepare himself as he feels the length go deep again. He hates to admit it but after that first initial time it does feel a little easier now that he knows the sensations but he still doesn't like it, still can't stop his hands going to Kusaka's thighs and squeezing tight enough that he's probably leaving marks. He feels himself shut his eyes and the feel of tears behind eyelids annoys him, the feeling that he's still erect annoys him. 

At least Kusaka doesn't retort back for a while, seemingly content to just fuck his face. It's a bit awkward, no real rhythm is established and sometimes Kusaka lets Takumi have a few seconds rest to take in some deep breaths before he shoves him back down. He feels his mouth bump into where Kusaka's other hand is gripping at the base of his erection and that's at least a small consideration that he's letting Takumi grip onto his thighs than deal with jerking him off at the same time. Sometimes Takumi opens his eyes to meet the others gaze and he finds it unsettling how Kusaka doesn't seem to be looking away, is staring at his face intently like he's committing every small movement on his face and expression to memory. There's a few more noises from Kusaka but otherwise he's still just as quiet and if Takumi didn't have the erection being shoved in and out his mouth right at that second, he'd question if Kusaka was turned on at all to begin with. 

"Inui-kun, hey, I'm gonna come," Kusaka breaks the ambience that had settled over the room and Takumi tenses up with those words that seem a little strained. He tries to pull his head away from where Kusaka is holding it in place but it seems futile and it just ends up making him choke again as Kusaka's hips start to twitch upwards, clearly focusing on his own pleasure now in the moments of orgasm. Takumi sees Kusaka bite his lip and shut his eyes for the first time since starting and he prepares himself to experience a load in his mouth for the first time but suddenly he feels a harsh yank, Kusaka's cock slipping out his mouth and then he feels warmth paint his lips, cheeks, his temple. 

It takes him a few seconds to connect the dots of what had just happened and Takumi can only sit in somewhat shock as he takes in gulps of air and deals with the fact Kusaka had just came all over his face. Kusaka is leaned back in the chair, eyes still closed as his hand seems to be milking out the last few remaining drops that coat his hand and Takumi feels like he should shout, should make a fuss but he just cant bring himself to do so. 

"Hey," Kusaka eventually says and it's breathless, almost like a whisper but it's loud enough to grab Takumi's attention and he looks up to meet the smug, blissed out expression of Kusaka who's holding up his soiled hand towards his face. "Clean it off."

"You got wipes for that."

"I want you to get a taste, you'll need to learn to get used to it, maybe you'll grow to love it--"

"I gave you your 'thanks,' Kusaka, don't fucking push me."

"Ha, scary, be that way," there's a chuckle and Takumi watches as Kusaka uses his clean hand to reach into his pocket to draw out a wet wipe, watches as he carefully cleans up the mess on his hand then gives his other hand a wipe down too. Takumi sits waiting for the wet wipe to be passed over so he can deal with the mess on his face but Kusaka is getting up from the chair in one graceful, swift movement. 

Takumi can only stare in shock as Kusaka starts to make an exit but then the other man pauses at the doorway and Takumi can already feel his fist clenching, ready for the final laugh Kusaka clearly was building up to take but then there's nothing. Instead, Kusaka just drops the wet wipe he had used onto the floor and then he's gone. 

Takumi stares at the wipe on the floor and punches the wall of the desk in front of him.


End file.
